


Bad day.

by CapaldiGirl88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapaldiGirl88/pseuds/CapaldiGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're having a really bad day and Peter wants to make it nice again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad day.

You drop your bag in the hallway and take a moment to slide off your brown leather boots, flexing your toes against the cool hardwood floor of the entryway, the soles of your feet burning from the long walk home. Your mood was less than cheerful to start with after the day you’d had but the fact that your car refused to move put the cherry on top of your day as you found yourself walking the journey home; twelve minutes in the car versus forty three minutes on foot. You slip off your jacket and hang it on the rack, unwinding your scarf from your neck and the slightly scratchy material brushing against your pink cold cheeks.  
“Ah yae home finally.” Came the Scottish voice you loved so much but instead of warming your heart it seemed to inflame your annoyance.  
“Yea I’m home.” You snap before brushing quickly past his lithe form leant in the doorway and you have to tell yourself off for wanting to concentrate on how good his legs look in those jeans or how much you want to nibble the stubbled line of his jaw instead of embedding yourself in your bad mood.  
“Everything okay?” He asks, following you into the kitchen from his perch against the doorway, only to lean against the counter top, his hands tucked into his back pockets and stretching the material over his crotch, highlighting the slight bulge.  
“Everything is fine!” You mutter, switching on the kettle and letting the noise of the element drown out your own thoughts for a moment.   
Long thin arms wrapped themselves around your shoulders and a tall solid frame pressed itself against your back and against all better thought and judgement you snuggle back into the embrace, knowing that despite your bad mood there is nowhere in the world you would rather be than right there in his arms.  
“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” His hot breath tickles the sensitive shell of your ear and you can’t help but shiver at the sensations.  
“I’ve had the day from hell.” You murmur as your fingers come up to join his long thin ones currently cradling your shoulders.  
“Go sit on the sofa and I’ll be there in a mo with a nice cup of tea- I’ll even rub your feet.” You chuckle softly and turn in his arms, standing on tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his warm dry lips.  
“Love you Peter.” He only grins in reply and presses a kiss to your forehead before pushing you in the direction of the living room, giving your behind a playful whack to spur you on. 

Ensconced on the sofa you burrow yourself into the large soft cushions, resting your head against the cushion behind you- you close your eyes and listen to Peter pottering around in the kitchen, the soft strains of a classical piece that you can’t name plays from the iPod and speakers sitting on the walnut shelf in the corner of the room.   
“Right here we go” interrupted Peter as he entered the room “ cup of tea with an extra sugar.” You smile at his goofy grin and capture the back of his neck as he bends to put your mug of sweet tea down. He looks at you with those grey blue eyes you could get lost in and discover that his goofy grin is infectious. He leans forward and takes possession of your lips in a breath stealing kiss, wasting no time in thrusting his warm wet tongue between your lips, the kiss very quickly becoming raw and bordering on dirty. He cups the back of your head, pressing your mouths closer and you can’t resist running your fingers through his silvery hair, the soft curls slipping through your fingers as your nails lightly scratch his scalp.   
“mmmmmmmm” his moan is filthy and it sends a wave of arousal straight to your core making your inner muscles clench.   
When you part for breath you’re both breathing heavily and you can see that his lips are swollen and wet from your kisses.  
“Feeling better?” He murmurs, a smug smile tugging at his lips as he takes a seat at the end of the sofa and drags your aching feet into his lap, his long strong fingers wasting no time in kneading the sore appendages.   
“Oh that feels so good.” You gasp when he hits a particularly tender spot and soothes the pain.   
“So what has happened to ruin your day this much?” He coaxes, knowing that you will feel better once you have shared your problems. You heave a large sigh and take a moment to get your head in order.  
“It’s just been a collection of little things that have all ganged up on me today. My presentation this morning was a disaster as the technology was too old for me to upload my presentation, then there was a dispute between two on the people on the opposite desk so I couldn’t concentrate all afternoon and then to top it all off the car wouldn’t start when I went to come home so I had to walk home and now my feet are killing and I feel so miserable.” You take a deep breath after your rant and reach across to pick up your mug of tea from the coffee table when you hear the sound of a deep guffawing laugh and you freeze.   
“That is the most pitying story I’ve heard all week but bonus points for the pet lip.” You find yourself unsure whether to laugh with him at the hilarity of your bad day or be offended at the fact that he wasn’t taking your bad day seriously.   
“It’s not funny!” you find yourself pouting but you can’t stay mad at his smiling face and very quickly you find yourself laughing along with him.   
Before you know what has happened you find yourself on your back, your head nestled against the soft mound of pillows that were against your back but you have Peter’s slim frame crawling up between your thighs, a grin on his face that screamed predator- his smile all teeth. His weight settled between your now splayed thighs and you welcome it, his awaking erection starting to slowly grow and press against your soft flesh. His torso lies flush with yours as he balances himself on his elbows, his long lean arms framing your head.   
“Let’s see if I can turn your day around eh?” He chuckles before lowering his head and capturing your lips in another passionate, tongue tangling kiss.   
‘Maybe today could be a good day after all’ is your last thought before Peter’s skillful tongue robs you of all sensible thought.


End file.
